Lafz--a word
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: peep in.. nothing to say..


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS FOR DEEPIKA'S PYAARISI CUTESI BEHEN PARI KELIYE... SET AFTER HAVELI MEIN DAYA..**

THE STORY:

The case got solved.. now duo was at their home.. they finished their dinner..

Daya: achha boss.. mai sone chalta hu.. good night..

Abhijeet: haa.. Daya ja ke so ja.. aur yaad se dawai le lena..

Daya: hmm.. saying so.. he moved to his room..

Abhijeet heaved a sigh.. and shook his head.. "thori le ga.. mujhe ja kar dena parega.. "

then he finished all his works in kitchen.. switched off the lights.. and straightly made his way to Daya's room.. he saw Daya was standing at the window side..

Abhijeet took the medicine strip.. count the number of pills.. and got that Daya did not take it.. so he took the pill.. the glass of water.. and went towards

Daya.. saying nothing he just forwarded the things to him. Daya looked at Abhijeet's hand.. then to him.. and then took those looking down..

Abhijeet kept the glass at the proper place.. then again went to Daya.. grabbed his hand carefully as he had the wound on it.. and made him lay down on the

made.. in the whole process nobody spoke up a single word..

Abhijeet sat beside Daya.. and as expected Daya shifted his head on Abhijeet's lap..

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet: bol Daya..

Daya: wo..

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: nehi kuch nehi..

Abhijeet smiled and started waving his hand on Daya's head..

Abhijeet(thinking): tu bolega to jaroor Daya.. nehi to mai hu na tujhse tere dil ki baat kichke bahar nikalunga..

Daya: Abhi.. aaj raat.. tum yehi so jao na..

Abhijeet: kyu?

Daya: nehi.. bas aise hi.. mai to bas aise hi bol raha tha.. tum.. tum jao aapne kamre mei jao.. saying this.. he shifted his head on the pillow.. and turned to the

opposite side.. Abhijeet sighed.. he stood up.. and made Daya turned to himself..

Abhijeet: baith ja.. Daya did so.. but he was not meeting his eyes to Abhijeet's..

Daya: kya hua Abhi..

Abhijeet lifted his face up..

Abhijeet: kya chupa raha hai mujhse mera chote?

this word.. **chote**.. broke his control on his tears.. Daya hugged Abhijeet tightly from his waist.. Abhijeet too hugged him.. and kissed on his head..

Daya(teary voice): Abhi.. mai tumhara...

Abhijeet: chotasa pyarasa bhai hai.. itne din baad tujhe yeh naye se bolna parega? samjhana parega pagal?

Daya(sobbing): boss.. saga bhai.. aur muh bole bhai mei kya bohot fark hote hai? (shaking him) haa? bolo na? kya ek saga bhai aapne bhai se jitna payar kar

sakta hai.. utna payar mai tumse.. aur tumse nehi kar sakte kya .. bolo na boss.. (he started crying)

Abhijeet cupped his face.. and said "usse humara kya? na hum sage bhai hai.. na muh bole.. hum dono ka rista in sabhi definition ke bohot aage hai Daya.. aaj

to ek saga bhai jaydad ke liye aapne sage bhai ka khoon bhi kar deta hai.. aur tu ek kharoch kya aa

gaya mujhe.. pura dunia sar pe utha lene ka plane bana leta hai.. "

Daya: tum bhi to mere liye goli kha lete ho Abhi.. tab ka kya?

Abhijeet: wohi to bol raha hu Daya.. aapne is rishte ko aapne hi naam se rehene de.. rishta rishta hot a hai.. uska koi identity thori hota hai..

Daya(again buried his face in side Abhijeet's chest.. and said cutely..): bhaiya..

Abhijeet smiled with tears in his eyes.. " mera chotu sa chote.. (kissed on his forehead) mera ladlaa.. "

Daya smiled in hug.. after some mins of silence.. Abhijeet spoke..

Abhijeet: Daya luka chupi khelega?

Daya (looking at Abhijeet in shock): kya?

Abhijeet: hide and seek..

Daya: aare.. wo to mujhe bhi pata hai.. par is waqt tumhe hide and sick khelne ki sujhi hai?

Abhijeet: is waqt matlab? bas 10.30 hi to hua hai.. chal na..

Daya looked at the watch.. and gave a innocent, pure and simple positive nod to Abhijeet with a big smile on his lips.. Abhijeet also smiled broadly..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. mai chor.. haa.. mai tujhe dhundunga.. chup jaa tu.. Daya was getting down from the bed in hurry..

Abhijeet: oye aaram se.. sambhal ke chupna.. haat mei chot hai.. yaad rakhna samjha? Daya nodded while going.. as he had no time to waste.. he had hide

himself..

Abhijeet put his both palm to his both eyes..

Abhijeet: 10 tak ginti karta hu.. 1..

Daya: kaha jau?

Abhijeet: 2.. 3.. 4

Daya(irritatingly): aare.. yeh kya? dhire gino..

Abhijeet: 4.30.. 4.45.. 5.. aab hua?

Daya: haa.. aise hi gino..

Abhijeet: 7..

Daya(to himself): lo 6 bola hi nehi.. aare is ghar mei mere chupne layek ek bhi jaga nehi hai kya?

Abhijeet: 8.. 9..

Daya: aare baap re.. chup ja Dayaaaa..

Abhijeet: 10.. mai aa raha hu Daya..

he first check Daya's room thoroughly.. nope.. he came to the lounge..

Abhijeet: Daya.. kaha chupa hai yaar.. he did not find him there too.. he searched in kitchen..

Abhijeet): gaya kidha yeh larka.. kahi terrace pe to nehi.. offff.. hey bhagwan.. he ran to the terrace.. but no use.. he returned to the lounge..

Abhijeet(in full tension.. called him loudly): Dayaaa.. kaha hai yaar tu.. please aaja.. dekh luka chupi cancel... (he called him with teary tone) Dayaaaa..

Daya: boss..

Abhijeet turned and saw him at the main gate.. locking the door..

Daya came near to him.. "garden mei chupa tha boss.. ghabra kyu reh ho yaar"..

Abhijeet hugged him tightly..

Abhijeet: fir kabhi luka chupi nehi khelunga tere sath..

Daya separated.. "jaroor khelenge hum boss.. bas tum tension mat lena.. yaar.. kaha jaunga tumhe chor kar.. jane ki thikana hai?"

Abhijeet sighed and shook his head..

Abhijeet: chal sone chal..

Daya(cutely): bossss...

Abhijeet: haa haa.. tere sath hi songa.. pata hai puri raat ke liye nind tata bye bye.. aab chal..

Daya smiled.. and both went to the room to spend a sleepless and talkfull night..

FRIENDS.. I KNOW IT'S VERY CHILDISH.. HAVING NO SENSE NA.. FIR BHI EK CHOTISI BEHEN KE LIYE HAI NA.. TO ITNA TO BANTA HI HAI.. AUR AGAR HUMARE DUO

KABHI KABHI HIDE AND SEEK KHELENGE BHI TO KYA HO JAYEGA.. HAIN NA? :)

SORRY FOR MISTAKES.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


End file.
